Darkness fades to light
by Kokoai
Summary: Daisuke has a dream which leads him to question his sexuality & his feelings towards Satoshi. Then the school play happens...


This actually started because I couldn't work on another story I really wanted to work on. The other story was in a notebook I left at my sisters house, since I was unable to work on that, but wanted to write really bad, an egg in a nest I call my mind hatched and inside that egg was this! Funny thing is, I got the notebook back while working on this and instead of finishing that, I wanted to finish this.

Nothing too bad in here, but rated to be safe.

Pairing: SatoshixDaisuke This means this is a yaoi(boyxboy) story. No likey, then hit the back arrow, yeah you know what button that is(i would hope)

* * *

"Hiwatari-kun…" I moaned lowly as said bluenette's hand slowly traveled up my inner thigh. A mix of nervousness, embarrassment, and anticipation coursed through my body as his hand was dangerously close. "How much do you want this?" Hiwatari-kun asked, teasingly. "Please, stop teasing me." I whimpered. His lips press against mine. Our tongues clash, him winning. Just as his hand reached my crotch, I awoke.

Sitting up, my breathing heavy, I realized something… my body hadn't moved. In fact I wasn't in my body, instead… "Well, well you would have thought you would have **that** type of dream?" Dark was. My face instantly heated up. Why do I have to share a body with **him**? "All part of being a Niwa. If it helps I couldn't see who it was or hear the name you said." Dark confessed, which did help. I don't even know why I dreamt about Hiwatari-kun. "I bet it was Riku." Dark said confidently. My face heated more, surely redder then a tomato. 'It was not!' I blurted unthinking. Quickly regretting opening my big mouth. "Oh, who then?" Dark's curiosity had peaked. 'Hiwa- Risa-san!' I tried to cover my messing up, but surely failed. "Hmm… you were about to say Hiwatari!" Dark stated, calling my bluff. 'No I wasn't.' I tried to sound convincing. "You replied awfully fast." Dark stated calmly as if he had won this battle. 'Yeah, well you like Krad-san!' I shot out. He was not going to win. He wanted to protest, but couldn't. "I blame you." Dark said, refusing to give up. 'For what?' I asked confused. "Since you like Hiwatari it's only natural that I would be attracted to Krad." Dark reasoned. "I do not like Hiwatari." I argued. It wasn't true so I wouldn't let him win. 'Sure… The dream says otherwise.' Dark said cocky. "That doesn't-" I was cut off by my mom, "Daisuke!" Time for school. "Let's not forget you changed when I brought Krad up." I said calmly.

Walking into class I sit at my desk and immediately glance at Hiwatari-kun. What am I doing? I do not like Hiwatari-kun! Resting my head on my desk, second thoughts emerge. I like Riku, right? We are going out, so Dark should be gone.

'It's not true love.' Dark states calmly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I ask, confused.

'You have to find true love before I'll leave. You're heart doesn't love Riku 100%' Dark left after saying this. He's hiding something. If I don't love Riku, then who?

"Daisuke!!" Riku shouts slamming her hands on my desk. This causes me to jump an inch out of my seat. "Y-yes?" I stammer. "You shouldn't sleep in class, but aside from that, you're going to be a main role in the class play!" Riku finished enthusiastically. "What play are we doing?" I had no idea we were planning one. "An original that a classmate wrote themselves." Riku replied simply. "Who's the other lead?" I ask out of curiosity. Riku side steps to reveal Hiwatari-kun. This causes me to fall out of my seat, hitting my head on another desk, which knocks me unconscious.

Slowly my eyes flutter open, adjusting to the lighting. I'm in the infirmary. My gaze fell beside me. I jump up upon the sight of a certain bluenette next to me "Calm down." They say gently while lightly pushing my shoulder. Laying back down, my eyes close as I inhale deeply. I exhale upon opening and look towards Hiwatari-kun, but not into his eyes. "Are you ok?" He asks, concerned. "Yes, but you don't have to stay here." I reply. "We're all worried about you, so someone needs to stay with you." Hiwatari-kun stated as if I should know that. Knowing my class I should have. "Sorry about how I acted, I don't know why I did that." I quickly apologize, still not meeting his eyes. Dark may be right… "Niwa-kun…" Hiwatari-kun whispers so low I hardly hear him. Turning my head towards him all I see is a blue blur then feel something soft against my lips. My eyes grow to dinner plate size and remain so for a few seconds after he pulls back. Once my thoughts catch up to reality I faint, again.

Upon waking I almost immediately recall Hiwatari-kun kissing me. I jolt up and find no one there. 'I hoped he would wait longer, oh well.' Dark says too calmly for my liking. 'You knew!!' I scream at him. 'It was obvious to everyone, but you.' Dark says with a yawn. Great, not only does he like me, but we have to work together everyday. 'It won't be that bad' Dark says with a chuckle. 'Whatever…' I mumble, choosing to ignore his laugh.

The next day was the first rehearsal. Risa shoved me into a dressing room where she said my costume would be. Grabbing said costume from a rack I stared in disbelief. "You can't be serious." I called out. "I am, now put it on." Risa replied chipper. Reluctantly, I put the horrid outfit on. The costume was a gothic-Lolita, layered, ball gown with red lace. "Alright…" I called out with much disdain. Risa opened the door and instantly started makeup. Once she was done I had thick eyeliner and mascara, foundation, blush, lipstick, and nails painted silver. She had put a red, heart-shaped hair pin in the long, midnight-blue wig I had on. Knowing I would refuse to walk out, she pushed my out the door. Everyone stared me up and down, making me blush. "Nice job, Harada-san." Takeshi said seriously. "Places everyone!" Riku shouted. Everyone quickly took place. "From the top!" Riku informed. "In three…two…one!"

I faced left stage awaiting my cue to turn. Hearing my cue I turned to face samurai Hiwatari-kun. Thankfully I had a script in my hands. I'm not saying he looks amazing… which he doesn't… Rehearsal went well-aside from the difficulty of pretending nothing happened in the infirmary- Hiwatari-kun of course already had his lines memorized. Everything was fine until we had to do the big love scene. The kiss had to look real, which was tough and awkward, but we managed.

_A week later, the day of the play_

Shockingly our class play sold out. I had avoided Hiwatari-kun as much as I could as a way to help me think. I was a bit nervous about the play, 300 people would be watching I had reason to be. The big love scene worried me most. A love scene between Hiwatari-kun and I… at least the kissing is fake.

"Mayleen!" Hiwatari-kun or rather Mamoru called, franticly searching for me. Running on stage straight towards him began our love scene. We embraced lovingly, a few awes came from the crowd. "I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed. "I thought I would be. Mamoru replied lowly. He pulled back, hands still around my waist, mine around his neck. We both seemed really into this scene, as if we had stopped acting. Slowly his face came closer. It's only fake, fake, fake, fake, NOT FAKE! He was only supposed to kiss the corner of my mouth, not my lips.

As shocked as I was I didn't pull back, I kissed back. Lost in the moment I allowed his tongue entrance. It wasn't until we parted for air that reality snapped us like a rubber band. "There they are!" An armored guard, who even with the helm, could be identified as Takeshi, shouted on cue. Another guard grabbed me and I struggled like a princess would. I knew this was all an act, but I was really into it. A fake, but seemingly real gun shot went off and I was free of the guard. After 'killing' the guards with Mamoru's katana I rushed to his side. Fake tears rolled down my face. I had learned to do that during rehearsal and I quickly mastered it.

"No… You can't die!" I shouted through tears. Mamoru looked at me and whispered so low that the crowd barely heard, "Be happy without me…" Then I did something not in the script, I kissed him. As soon as I pulled back I was 'stabbed' in the back. Falling atop him we waited for the curtains to close. The second they did I was up. The crowd cheered like mad dogs.

Quickly we all prepped for the closing. Hiwatari-kun and I were on opposite sides of the stage and once the curtains opened we ran out, meeting in the center. His fingers interlaced with mine, my face heated up, but I just assumed it was fan service. As soon as the rest of the cast was out we all bowed and ran off stage to celebrate. My hand was still in Hiwatari-kun's until I pulled away and rushed to the bathroom.

Splashing my face caused some of my makeup to run, not that I cared. Those kisses weren't fake, which means… 'You like Hiwatari." Dark piped in cocky. "Guess you were right…" I admitted, defeated. Splashing my face again I fail to hear the door open or realize someone was there until arms circled my waist. "You were great out there." Hiwatari-kun whispered in my ear, his breath tickling. "Thanks, but you were better." I responded in a whisper as well. His grip tightened slightly as he voiced a disagreement. Right at that second realization struck. 'It was fun knowing you.' Dark said trying to sound like it was no big deal, but sorrow evident in his tone. 'Same here, goodbye.' I replied sadly. Turning to face Hiwatari-kun I looked into his eyes and knew Krad had left as well. "I love you, Satoshi, it's okay if I call you that right?" I had to make sure. He laughed at that before replying, "I love you too, and only if I can call you Daisuke." Slowly our faces moved together until our lips softly met. Pulling back, we stared into each other's eyes. "Let me fix your makeup." Satoshi offered. I had forgotten about it, which made me blush. I must look bad in front of him with it running down my face. Yet, he still kissed me. I blushed more as he wiped the make up off. After a lot of rubbing all of it was finally off. My face hurt a little though. Satoshi caressed my cheek, but planting a small kiss on my forehead. "You're cuter when you blush." Satoshi complimented, which only made me blush more. He quickly pulled me into a hug. Wrapping my arms around him, nuzzling into his neck felt like heaven. Letting go of each other, our hands interlaced as we shared another kiss.

Walking hand-in-hand out of the bathroom we were met with all our friends. "I'm happy for you Dai-chan and I'm fine with being just friends." Riku said happily, but with the tiniest hint of sorrow in her tone. "I'm sorry Riku…" I don't really know how to apologize to her. "It's fine, sure I'm sad, but if you're happier with Hiwatari-kun then I'd rather you be with him." Riku replied sounding near completely happy. It would take time for her to be completely happy, but I'd make sure it happened. Soon our celebration of a great play turned into a celebration for Satoshi and I getting together.

Five years have passed since then and Satoshi and I are still together. We've had our difficulties, but we've prevailed over them and in a few short months we'll be married. Not a word from Dark or Krad since that day either, but Satoshi and I both know they found each other some how. "Daisuke, what are you doing?" Satoshi asks as he enters our bedroom. "Just reminiscing over five years ago." I reply leaning against him when he sits next to me on the bed. "Oh yeah, there was something I meant to tell you the night of the play, but I forgot till now." Satoshi said calmly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "What?" I ask curiously. "Remember how Riku said a classmate had written that play?" Satoshi asked. "Yeah, I wonder who wrote it…" I replied trying now to think of who could have. "I'll tell you." Satoshi says teasingly. "Why haven't you told me?" I ask utterly confused. "You never asked." Satoshi replied cocky. "Alright, who wrote it?" I ask ready to get the answer to the question that bugged me for years. Satoshi smiles deviously as he replies, "I did." I stare dumbfounded at him. "I wrote it out of boredom and when the class wanted to do a play I offered them it because they were having difficulties finding a good play. I had no idea you and I would play Mayleen and Mamoru." Satoshi clarified. "Funny how your boredom and my bad luck equaled this." I stated with a chuckle. "Your luck's not that bad or you wouldn't be with me." Satoshi jokes. "You're mean sometimes, you know that?" I pout. "Sorry." Satoshi apologizes before pressing his lips against mine. Even if he is mean sometimes I still love him, but I can't believe his play got us together.

* * *

Just to note, the class play does not exist. I could create it if I wanted to, but I don't. If enough of you actually want it, then I might change my mind.

Review please? Don't hurt Bambi(my flying moose that gets stabbed when I get flammed) which means don't flame unless you want to hurt Bambi and in that case I will kill you(not really, but please remember the moose)


End file.
